


【地狱扑克三人组/授权翻译】In your arms, I'm whole 在你的怀抱里，我才是完整的

by AnnaBrown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Wilbur Soot, There's a lot of crying, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, big brother wilbur, c!tommy deserved better, schlatt is just there vibing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBrown/pseuds/AnnaBrown
Summary: 涉及Tommy 3月1日直播剧透！！！！（中国是3月2日）Summary：“我很抱歉……”Tommy的声音几近低喃，“你还为我感到骄傲吗？”Wilbur无力去阻止眼眶中泛出的泪水，尝试抑制住喉头的哽咽但又屡屡失败。他爆发出一声哭泣，将自己的兄弟紧紧拥进怀里。“我从没有更骄傲过，Tommy。”
Relationships: Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	【地狱扑克三人组/授权翻译】In your arms, I'm whole 在你的怀抱里，我才是完整的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In your arms, I'm whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791515) by [bluu5 (emiliao)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliao/pseuds/bluu5). 



> 译者注：  
> 本人理科生，没考过四六级，且有打字不喜欢加标点符号的坏习惯，如有理解困难等问题一概是译者的锅，有条件的请去看原作，给原作者留下一个kudo（免费而且不需注册账号）
> 
> 极限速翻，bug多，喜欢的请一定要去看原作，我的垃圾文笔描绘不出原作的感觉。

Wilbur不是那种容易感到惊讶的男人。他这一生仅有两次感到深入骨髓的震惊：Eret的背叛和他的放逐。控制力带来稳定，而稳定意味着不会有威胁生命的惊吓。那是他恪守的人生信条。

所以想象一下当他在死后世界全神贯注地和Schlatt开玩笑相互取乐，感到袖子被人拽住的时候有多么惊讶。他敢肯定当他慌乱地尖叫出声的时候心脏停跳了一瞬，他转过头看向……

“……很惊讶吗？”

这不可能是真的。不可能。在他面前站着的 **绝对不可能** 是那个人，那个拽着他的袖子，用那双熟悉地蓝色眼睛看着他的人不可能是真的。 **这不可能** ……

“Tommy？”他最终脱离了自己的思绪，在他有着天真且温和的微笑的弟弟面前如冰封了般无法动弹。Tommy的脸颊一侧还有一条流下来的血痕。

“Well我可真没想到这个……”身旁的绵羊僵硬地开口。

“……Yeah……”少年移开了视线，在两人不可置信的目光和死一般的寂静下感到无所适从。

几分钟过去了，他们三个没有一个人移动过。Wilbur可以感觉到自己血液里的寒意，一阵熟悉的冰冷刺激他的大脑突触让他保持静止。他站在那里，不知所措地看着自己已经 **死透了** 的宝贝弟弟，看上去好像下一秒就要彻底崩溃。

“抱歉，我，额……就突然来到了这里。就突然在不知名的地方醒过来然后听到这里有声音传来，所以我想……你知道的，那声音挺耳熟的，所以我——”Tommy冗长的咕哝被一个结实的怀抱打断了，这使他终于陷入崩溃。世界为他们按下了暂停键，时间为他们而停止流动。很快Tommy在Wilbur的怀中开始哭泣，带着粗重且痛苦的喘息。Wilbur的气味， **他的Wilbur** ，环绕在他的身侧。Wilbur不敢移动半步，当Tommy的头发刮过他的下巴的时候他感到喉咙口一阵肿胀。他从来不是个爱哭鬼，但 **操他妈的** ，当他试图把Tommy拥抱得再紧一些得时候，他视线的边缘开始模糊。最终，他几乎无法掩饰四肢的颤抖，他双膝一软跪在了地面上。

Wilbur紧紧的抓住Tommy，感受到他整个躯壳在他的怀里颤抖。他不敢松开Tommy，怕下一秒他就会从自己的身边消失。响亮的哭嗝打破了长久的寂静，两兄弟紧紧相拥，像是过了一个世纪。

“Wil”一声破碎的呜咽从Tommy唇间流出，听上去是那么的年幼且弱小，太 **年轻** 了，Wilbur感觉自己的心碎得更厉害了。这不对，他的弟弟应该活着，他的皮肤不应该如此苍白且冰冷。 **他理应活着，他还有那么多未完成的伟大事业。**

“没关系的，我在这里。”他悄声说道，尽可能温柔的抱着他，轻柔地摇晃着他们的身体。

他不在乎，他不在乎Tommy的泪水正在打湿他的脖子，他不在乎这悲伤刺痛着他的心房远比Philza的利剑还要痛苦。他只在乎自己能不能更贴紧Tommy的身躯，能不能更好的安慰他。

最终，像是过了许久，无声的哭泣转为小声的抽鼻子和哭嗝，少年逐渐平静了下来。Wilbur继续紧紧的拥抱着他，让他在自己的臂膀里休息。他的右手放在Tommy的头顶，轻抚着他原本充满生机的金色现在却变为了暗淡的黄色的头发。然后将手放在了Tommy的脖颈处，立马感觉到了滴落在他指尖的泪水，他试图用手指搓弄来除去手上的湿意。他们好像回到了幼年时光，Tommy以前常常半夜溜进哥哥的卧室，噩梦使他吓得泣不成声而Wilbur会抱住他，哼着甜蜜的小调安抚他。

“哦Toms……”Wilbur低声呢喃，温柔地揉着他因为哭得太厉害而僵硬的后背。尽管不想承认，但Tommy感激于来自他的兄弟，他最好的朋友的安抚与温暖。

最终，他们松开了彼此，虽然Wilbur一只手还带着安抚性质地放在Tommy的背上。Tommy低下头玩着自己的手指。

“怎么回事？”过了一会儿，Wilbur问道，害怕于他大脑病态的某处早已提供的答案。

他看见Tommy的视线落在了地上，焦虑地咬着双唇。他忽然明白了。

“…Dream？”他小心翼翼地问道。

Tommy虚弱地点点头，随着监狱记忆像愤怒的复仇一般闪回，他再一次试图忍住泪水。随着他的身体记起无情击打在他身上的每一拳和每一句咒骂，他止不住地反胃。

**红色** 。所有的一切都变成了红色。随着愤怒之火在心中熊熊燃烧，Wilbur的视线逐渐模糊。火焰烧到了他的心房，爬进了他的血管，占据了他的全身。他的手指蜷缩成拳，一阵阵的愤怒卷过他的身体，他感到血液冲上了脸颊。The term anger barely even touched the tip of the volcano that he so clearly was in that moment.（译者注：翻译无能）

如果有任何人之前见过愤怒的Wilbur， **Pogtopia时期的Wilbur** ，也比不上他现在内心的愤怒。你几乎可以看到他眼中闪烁的愤怒的火焰，准备点燃任何与他有交流的事物。他感觉自己随时可以将自己拉回人间然后活剥了那个绿色混蛋。

来自Tommy的一声呜咽让他突然眨了眨眼睛，他松开了因为紧张而握紧的拳头。没时间给他沉浸在自私的幻想中了，至少不能在他的兄弟还在他面前颤抖得像片树叶的时候。他叹了口气，手指穿过少年卷曲的金发这熟悉的举动让Tommy露出了小小的微笑，也安抚了Wilbur躁动的情绪。灼人的怒火从未消失，但他尽力将它压下。‘ **不是现在** 。’

“那个混蛋把我活活打死了……这死法也太蠢了不是吗？”少年挤出了一声干笑。

“起码他妈的没有像心脏病突发那么蠢。”Schlatt终于插上了话，他打开一瓶威士忌，眯起眼睛看着Tommy，“果然……我还是不能接受这件事。”

“我们现在毫无办法……你知道Dream的下场，说实话，这是我应得——”

Wilbur发出的不悦的低吼打断了他。他没有注意到Tommy畏缩了，正小心翼翼地看着自己坐在那里大发脾气的哥哥。

“ **永远** 不准说这是你应得的。 **不准说** 。”如果目光可以杀人的话，Wilbur瞪着的那片空间早已会在死后世界经历自己的第二次死亡。在Tommy能够开口说话之前，，他抓过Tommy颤抖的手掌，望向金发男孩的眼睛如一滩死水：“你从来不值得任何你所经历的破事，我知道我不是个好哥哥，但这个……你才16岁，Tommy。操他妈的，你现在应该 **活着** ，在做那些蠢兮兮的小恶作剧！你有大好未来在前面等你，你不像我是个无可救药的疯子！你不是……”他视线的边缘又再次模糊了，“该死的，Toms，你不应该和我一样！”

死一样的寂静。

“我很抱歉……”Tommy的声音几近低喃，“你还为我感到骄傲吗？”

Wilbur无力去阻止眼眶中泛出的泪水，尝试抑制住喉头的哽咽但又屡屡失败。他爆发出一声哭泣，将自己的兄弟再次拥进怀里。他感到可悲，为这么几个毫无意义的单词而哭泣，但去他妈的，这太过了。

“我从没有更骄傲过，Tommy。”

他们不清楚到底相拥了多久。时间在这里毫无意义，数十年在这里如几分钟般划过。

所有的一切都感觉正常了。乐章的最后一个音符在他的耳边圆满地落下。这很好。

直到他臂弯里的Tommy再度发出了哽咽的哭嚎。

吐出一声急促的呼吸，Wilbue猛地闪开，瞪大着双眼，眼眶中还闪着泪花。Tommy抱紧着自己的头，试图让呼吸变得平稳，但都是徒劳，他的身体背叛了他。几秒钟之内，他深陷在来自他体内深处一阵阵的剧烈疼痛，他失去了感知，徒留想要发出痛苦的哭嚎的欲望。在这个地方刚醒来时环绕在他身侧的平静如沙子般从他指尖流走，那么熟悉，活着时的绝望感撞击着他的肋骨，让他无法呼吸。 **不** ——

“Tommy？！”Wilbur现在彻底慌了，双手悬停在自己弟弟的身躯上方，试着想出什么，任何东西，可以来帮他。“Tommy，怎么——”

“看起来你好像是对的。”

他的头迅速转向声音的来源，加快的语速让他的绝望毫无掩藏，“你什么意思？！发生了什么，Schlatt？！”

他只得到了一声表示思考的哼声作为回应（译者注：其实就是Hum，外国人的拟声词翻译过来真是要命）。男人笑着小酌了一口瓶中的威士忌。Schlatt看向男孩颤抖的身躯，有些伤感地低下头：“就像你说的——还没到他死的时候。”

所有的一切都模糊在了一起，Tommy感觉自己的控制力逐步消失，滚烫的泪水划过他的脸颊又被高温蒸干，抽噎无情地从他的喉咙口挤了出来，而且越来越频繁，导致他的呼吸越来越剧烈。好痛，他感觉自己的整个身体在被拉扯成一块一块，分解成一个个原子。原本安抚人心的平静已经消退，逐步被原先还活着时的痛苦情绪所侵占。 **等等——活着——不等等——**

“不！还不到时候！”

好疼好疼拜托让它停下好疼不 **拜托不要带我离开这里拜托好疼**

眨眼之间，他几近贪婪地呼吸着空气，他的胸腔再度被氧气填满。Wilbur的尖叫还回荡在他的耳边，他颤抖着，耳边的嗡嗡声从来没有停止过。随着他的心脏再度在他的胸膛开始跳动，一切都变得错误了起来。 **等等，他的心脏——**

突然，他的所有感觉都被夺走了。

他的头好痛。

然后那熟悉的，令人作呕的声音使他的血液变得冰冷无比。

Dream自大狂妄的脸仅仅悬停在他的脸的数尺之上。

“再叫我一次骗子试试，Tommy。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的Note：  
> Wooo boy, what a stream… 我在那之后真的是度过了悲伤五阶段。
> 
> 我说过一次也再说一次：角色扮演的Tommy，值得，更好的。让那孩子休息会儿吧拜托了


End file.
